


Can't Just Watch

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam comes back from his run early to a surprise.





	Can't Just Watch

Sam was walking through the hall of the bunker, just gotten back from his run.  Unfortunately, he had to cut his run short when he stepped funny on one of his regular running paths, twisting his ankle a bit.  He had walked back to the bunker, trying to walk as easy as possible on his now throbbing ankle.

He went to the kitchen, grabbing the ice pack from the freezer and wrapping it around his ankle. He figured it would be better in no time, since he knew what a broken or fractured bone felt like, and this was no where near that bad.

Sam walked down the hall toward his room, quietly so that he wouldn’t wake Dean.  It was still early, and he figured his brother was still zonked out.

“Ungg –“

Sam stopped, head cocking at the sound.  Dean’s door was slightly ajar, and he figured the sound had come from there.

“Oh God, Sammy…”  
Sam rushed to the door of Dean’s room, pushing it open to help Dean with whatever it was that he needed.

He was not expecting the sight he was confronted with.

Dean was laying atop his covers, completely naked.  His eyes were shut tightly and his hands were touching himself – one wrapped around his pretty cock and three lube-slick fingers pushing in and out of his puckered hole.

“Sammy, fuck feels good. Fuck – want it deeper…”

Sam was frozen at the door, entranced by the picture that Dean was making.  He couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything, just stood there, silently watching as his brother fucked his hand.

“Want it so bad…” Dean groaned, jerking his head to one side as his fingers crooked inside of his asshole, pressing on a spot that seemed to feel good.  “Want your big cock, little brother.”

Sam couldn’t help the way that his body was reacting to Dean’s words, Dean’s movements.  He felt himself grow hard in his workout shorts, cock straining against the thin fabric.  He began palming himself, needing to feel some sort of pressure other than throbbing.

Dean continued to squirm, both of his hands speeding their pace.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore.  He needed to be there, help his brother, be the reason his brother came, and not just from a fantasy, but from something real.  Quickly, he toed his running shoes off, slid his shirt over his head, and dropped his pants.  

In no time, he was crossing the room, still silent, over to Dean’s bed.  Dean was still going at it, eyes shut tight and completely oblivious that he was about to be in for a treat.  

Sam paused for just a moment at the foot of Dean’s bed, knowing that once he made any sound or let Dean know he was there, he would be past the point of no return.  Fuck it.

Sam grabbed Dean’s ankles, making him jump in surprise.  Immediately, Dean’s fingers pulled out of his hole and both hands were moving to cover himself, a strangled noise of surprise leaving his throat.

Sam yanked on Dean’s legs, pulling him so that his ass was hanging off the end of the bed.  “You want me, Dean?” Sam said, his voice sounding huskier than he expected.  “You’ve got me.”

With that, Sam lined his cockhead up to Dean’s still wet hole, grateful that his brother had been using lube to play with himself to ease Sam’s entrance.  

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, before wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist, pulling him close.  Sam pressed in slowly, his hands moving to grip at Dean’s waist to steady the both of them.  Sam was mesmerized by Dean’s face as he moved, wanting to memorize every little look of pleasure that Dean was giving him.

When Sam was fully seated, he leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s neck.  “You should have said something, Dean,” he whispered softly. Dean’s hands wrapped around Sam’s back, pressing their bare chests against each other.

“Yeah, should have. But right now –“ Dean moved so he could look into Sam’s eyes.  “Fuck me hard, little brother.”

Sam smiled, almost predatory in nature, which somehow turned Dean on even more than he already was. “I’d hold on if I were you, Dean.”

Dean did just that – his hands gripped Sam’s shoulders as he began to move.  Planting his feet firmly on the floor, Sam began a relentless pace, fucking into his brother as deep and hard as he could.  If Sam had thought that watching and listening to Dean masturbate had been fucking sexy as hell, it had nothing on actually being able to fuck him.

Words, both fully formed and interrupted by moans and whimpers, left Dean’s mouth in a never-ending stream.  Sam made it his goal to make Dean come as quickly as possible, especially because he knew he himself wouldn’t be able to last long inside of his brother.

He angled his thrusts just right, so that the head of his cock rubbed against Dean’s prostate with every movement.  When Sam almost thought he was going to be the one to come first, Dean strangled out a scream, coming untouched over their stomachs.

The tightening heat around his cock made Sam follow soon after, slowing the movement of his hips as he became too sensitive.  

“Fuck,” he moaned into Dean’s neck, completely wrecked by the sudden intense sex.

“Fuck, indeed,” Dean replied, kissing the side of Sam’s head.

Sam pulled out of his brother, collapsing on the bed next to him.  Dean stretched beside him before rolling to face Sam.

“I, uh,” Dean started, suddenly embarrassed.  “I thought you were gone on your run.”

Sam turned his head to look at Dean.  “I hurt my ankle, came back early.”  At the reminder, his ankle seemed to throb, and Sam realized the ice pack had disappeared when he shed his clothes.

“Oh,” was all that Dean could respond.  He turned to look at the ceiling above them.

Sam watched Dean’s mask begin to reappear, hiding his brother’s feelings from the world.  He couldn’t let Dean retreat from this, whatever had just happened between them was too important to tuck away.

“I’m glad I came back early,” Sam said, reaching over to turn Dean’s head back toward him.  He caught a glimpse of a hopeful look in the green eyes before him.

“Yeah?” Dean whispered, not wanting to admit the same.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, before leaning forward and capturing Dean’s bottom lip between his own.  The kiss was chaste, but seemed to express what it needed to between the two.  Whatever happened next, neither one of them regretted what had happened.

They were together, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
